Forever Yours
by ImmortalMysticFairy
Summary: Kagome gets kicked out of her old school, and moves in with her cousin Sango. At this new school, Shikon High, she meets interesting people. sesskag inukik mirsan kouaya. WAY better than it sounds! Just to let you know this is my friends account!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome goes to a new school after getting kicked out of her old one, and moves in with her cousin Sango. At this new school she meets a very rude, but cute, Han-you, a lecher, a possessive wolf demon, and a sexy cold-hearted Demon. What's going to happen when they get mixed in with a very known gang, and the leader happens to be Naraku? (Very OOC!)

**The Girls:**

Kagome: 17, has a younger brother, mom, and grandpa. Senior in High School.

Sango: Just turned 18, has a younger brother, and dad (I know her dad is dead but this is my story!). Senior in High School.

Ayame: 16, has a mom, and dad. Junior in High School.

Kikyo: 17, has a younger sister, and a dad. Senior in High School.

**The Boys:**

Inuyasha: 17, has a mom, dad, younger brother, and older half brother. Senior in High School.

Kouga: 17 'bout to be 18, has a dad. Senior in High School.

Miroku: 18, has an alcoholic uncle. Senior in High School.

Shessoumaru: 18 goin' on 19, has a step-mom, dad, and 2 half brothers. Senior in High School.

Hope Ya'll like my story! This is my first one EVER! So be nice… PLEASE! (Gives puppy eyes)!

"Kagome… how can you just sit there and read that stupid magazine when the first day of school is Monday? THREE DAYS AWAY! " A beautiful girl with hazel eyes and long dark brown hair pulled in a high pony tail said in a frustrated sing-song voice. She is wearing jean shorts with a white muscle shirt and clean high top white forces.

"Why do you worry so much over nothing? Like you said we have three days." Kagome stated turning the page. Kagome is a gorgeous girl with breath taking bluish/gray eyes and wavy jet black hair that shines a pale blue. She is wearing something very similar to Sango just with a black skirt.

"Whatever…" Sango whispered falling back on her bed. "How 'bout we go to the mall? I need new make-up since that stupid brother of mine through them away." Kagome just stared at her like 'why-would-he-have-it-in-the-first-place' kind of look.

"Don't ask."

"Wasn't gonna." Kagome said getting her keys and purse.

Next Chapter: Kagome and Sango are at the mall and get more than what was planned. Who will they meet there? And when they get home why is Kagome so pissed? Find out!


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad! Me and 'Gome are goin' to the mall. We'll be back later. If you need any thing just call." Sango said following Kagome out the door to her car.

Kagome sat in a '07 candy apple red GT Mustang with two black racing stripes and a wing. This was Kag's baby! She hated it when ANYONE, even Sango, drank, ate, or even spit (yes, SPIT!) in her car. She was the only one who got to touch the radio too.

As Sango made her way in the car Kag watched her like a hawk. Ounce she herd the 'click' on the seat belt she was gone! The only thing you saw where skit marks on the drive way.

"Do you have to go so fast?" Sango asked as she gripped the handle. "SIGH at least put on some mus-" She was cut off as she herd the remix of Cassie- 'Me and You' coming full blast out of the speakers. They automatically started to sing along.

Not even 5 minutes later, Kag parked the car and they headed inside not knowing what was going to happen. Sango and Kagome walked into a store called 'Charlotte Rousse'.

They bought loads of jeans and shirts that where half price since they were having an every-thing-must-go sale.

"Dang Sango, I thought we just came for make-up. giggle but we bought all of this and then some. So what do you wanna do know?" Kagome asked holding three bag fulls each.

Sango looked around. They had just gotten off the elevator and is standing a couple of feet from the food court. Out of no where she felt some thing touch her ass. No, wait, not _something,_ but _someone._ Kagome noticed something was wrong with Sango when her eye started to twitch.

"Miroku! You better get your fucking hand off my ass unless you don't want me to remove it for you." Sango whispered it in a **dangerously** low voice. It even freaked Kagome out.

**SMACK** "Hello to you to Sango!" Miroku said after taking his hand off her ass and rubbing the back of his head. Then turning to look at Kagome he said, "Sango! You never told me you had such a beautiful cousin! How come no one has ever met her?"

"I'm Kagome. You have never met me cause I just got here Wednesday."

"Well, Kagome. That is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. May I ask you a question?"

Sango rolled her eyes and shot him a glare. Kagome noticed but took her chances anyway. "Um...Sure."

He reached out and grabbed her hands, bent down on one knee and asked, "Kagome… Will you bear my children?" He closed his eyes and waited for a slap. But it never came. He opened one eye and noticed Kagome was LAUGHING! Out of all the things that have ever happened when he asked a girl that question not one, not one girl had ever laughed! "Uh… Kagome... Are you ok?"

"HAHA I-I can-can't be- giggle lieve you HAHAHA asked me t-that!" Kagome just busted out laughing again as Miroku's friends came up to him.

"Sup 'Roku. Hey Sango. What's up with her?" A boy asked pointing at Kagome who was now rolling on the floor.

"I asked her to bear my children and she just started laughing!" Miroku said with a shocked face.

"Are you serious? She just started laughing. No slap, punch, kicks? Just… this?" The boy asked still staring at Kagome. Sango just nodded her head and giggled.

After a couple more laughs and giggles Kag finally stopped and noticed she had an audience. "'Gome? Are you ok now? You were laughing none stop for about two minutes." Sango asked.

"giggle Ya, I'm fine." She said turning to Miroku. "Just never ask me that question again! It was the funniest thing in the world!"

"So… I'm guessing that's a no?"

"Damn straight it's a no! Like I want to bear your children! HA! Ya right." She said the last parts in a whisper. "Anyway… Who are they? More perverts?" She said pointing at the three other guys.

"Ya right! Like I would ever be as perverted as him!" A hanyou with two cute silver dog ears on the top of his head said. He was wearing a red button up shirt with a black wife-beater underneath and some black dickies shorts and all black forces with red shoe laces. 'He's kinda cute." Kagome thought as a smirk slowly came upon her face.

"No body is as desperate as Miroku when it comes to women." A full wolf-demon said. He was wearing nothing special. Just a brown T-shirt and some jeans with Pac Sun flip flops on. 'He could do better…' Kagome thought while looking at him as her smirk slowly disappeared.

She turned her head to look at the next boy. 'DAMN! My type of man!' Kagome thought as she stared at the boy as her smirk grew ounce more. He was wearing a red, white, and gray stripped Sean John T-shirt that had a small v-neck collar that showed off a little of his well toned chest. He was wearing a dark shade of Sean John jeans and all white forces with thin red and gray laces. (You know the ones that are two sided? YA, thoughs.)When she moved up to his face she noticed he had a smirk on his face. 'Oh no. He saw me check him out! Oh well. This'll be fun… HEHEHE' Kagome thought.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." He said.

"Maybe I will… but there's this one problem. My camera's expensive and I really don't want to break it. Sorry. Maybe next time." Kagome shot back.

"All right Shessomaru, 'Gome. Play nicely!" Sango joked waving her finger at her. "giggle Come on. Let's go home." Sango and Kagome walked all the way to her car arm in arm. While the boys turned and went the other way.

10 minutes later

"DAD! We're home!" Sango yelled running up stairs caring ALL the shopping bags.

"… Oh wait. Here she is. She just walked through the door…alright… talk to you later…" "KAGOME! Your mom's on the phone!" Sango's dad yelled from down stairs.

"Alright. Got it!"

( _Slanted_ means her mom is talking. And normal is Kag.)

"Hello?"

"_Hi Kagome, dear. How are you?" Her mother asked._

"Now you wanna know how I am? Well I'm fine no thanks to you!" Kagome snapped.

"_Sweetie, I understand what you're saying but it was for your own good. Believe me. I promise we'll come and visit during spring break."_

"We don't have the same fucking spring break! I live on the other side of the world know incase you haven't noticed! Just forget about me and leave me the hell ALONE!" Kagome yelled and slammed the phone down, and ran up to what was supposed to be her room for now on and cried her eye's out until she fell asleep.

There you go! Chapter two! It's 3:30 in the morning and I am VERY tired! So Good Night! Oh and I forgot! I don't own ANYTHING to the stores, and characters!

Next Chapter: Kagome tells Sango why she got kicked out of her old school and why she's mad at her mom for making her come down here. Also, dinner at a neibor's house!


	3. Chapter 3

It was 11:30 in the morning when Sango came into Kagome's room to drop off her clothes when she noticed Kagome's tear stained face. Sango quickly dropped the stuff and shock Kagome awake. "Kagome… wake up. What's wrong? What happened last night?" Sango asked while getting under the covers with Kagome.

"Nothing, Sango. I'm fine." Kagome lied.

"Clearly you're not, so quite being so stubborn and tell me what's wrong! I'm your best friend and can read you like a book."

"SIGH I know, I know. But… I don't wanna talk about it…"

Sango's eye started to twitch as she grabbed a pillow and smacked Kagome with it over the head. "Why do you have to be so stubborn and tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" Sango yelled.

"OW!" Kagome yelled rubbing the back of her head. "All right I'll tell you… There's these group of girls at my old school that I used to hang with and lets just say their on the crazy side. Anyways… The 'hottest' guy in school had a HUGE crush on me, but the feeling wasn't mutual. Me and my friends were outside on the patio of my school when Hojo, the 'hot' guy, walked by with a group of friends. When my friends called them over… Every thing went down hill from there. Hojo kept trying to make moves on me and would touch my ass and boobs even with people around! You now me Sango and would never let him get away with that! My friends thought it would be good to leave us alone so they stalked off laughing and giggling. When they turned the corner I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head and he had the nerve to kiss me! So I pulled back and slapped him, then kicked him in his balls, if he has any, when I did that one of my friends came running to him and saying 'OMG! Hojo! Let me make it all better. I'm better than that bitch anyway.' That's when I had enough. I knew from the start that they never really liked me. Just wanted to use me to get with Hojo. So I pulled her up from her collar and punched her in the stomach, than her nose. That's as far as I got cause my so called _friends _went to go get the principle. I was so mad that I turned around and punched him. In stead of holding me and pushing me to the office he punched me back! I had a black eye. About an hour later I was on my way home with my mom in the car with me. She didn't even ask what happened or if I was ok." Kagome started to get tears in her eyes. "She sent me to my room to pack. Never said anything to me. After that. I came down stairs to eat when my mom handed me a sandwich and pushed me back up the stairs."

**_Flashback_**

"Will you stop and tell me why the fuck you won't talk to me? Or why you won't look me in the eye? Or why you wanted me to pack?" Yelled a very annoyed Kagome with a swollen black eye.

Kagome's mom just shook her head and started crying. "I h-have to send you away. It's the only way you will learn how to be a nice young lady and stop all these stupid fights! I'm tired of searching for new schools to put you in for getting in fights with your principle and fellow classmates! So therefore you are going to live with your cousin Sango and her family in the U.S. You leave Wednesday morning." Her mom handed her the ticket and walked off crying to her room. Kagome punched the wall sliding down in a sitting position crying.

**_End Flashback_**

By the time Kagome finished her story she was crying in Sango's arms. Sango on the other hand was shocked and just held onto Kagome until she calmed down.

"I'm sorry for making you tell me, but your mom just wants to protect you from getting into trouble. She loves you very much Kagome! I know you know that." Sango said in a soothing voice.

"Ya, I know. I just can't believe she would just send me away like that."

_**Knock Knock**_

"YA! Come in!" Both girls yelled.

"Hey guys. Umm… Dad said we're having dinner at Inuyasha's house tonight. Don't ask me why. I just deliver the news." Kohaku said as he closed the door and went to go play more video games.

"I wonder why? Oh well. Maybe my dad wants you to make new friends cause I bet Miroku, Kouga, Kikyo, and Ayame are going to be there."

"Is that Sessoumaru guy goin' to be there too?"

"Well ya! He's Inuyasha's brother! DUH!" Sango stated matter of factly. As Kagome groaned. "giggle Don't worry 'bout it! It's goin' to be fun tonight. Just you wait and see…"

_Later that night…_

"Sango… Do I HAVE to go?" Kagome asked in an irritated voice.

"Yes. Now quit asking every 5 damn minutes!" Sango said as they walked to the front door. Sango was wearing fitting jeans that hugged her in all the right places. Her shirt was a white tank top with silver stars and black skulls all over it. She decided to leave her hair down with light make-up on. On her ears where silver hoops, and around her neck she had a skull with black diamonds on it. (I actually have that shirt! It's really cute!)

Before anyone could open the door it swung right open revealing Kikyo, and Ayame. "Hey Sango! We saw ya'll walk up so we just answered the door. Who's that? Your cousin?" Ayame asked pointing at Kagome.

"Ya. This is my cuz Kagome. Kagome this is Kikyo and Ayame." Sango said pointing to each one and walking in the house.

"Hey. So where is everyone else?" Kagome asked following Sango to what seemed like a game room as her uncle walked to the living room to greet the adults. Kohaku had arrived earlier that day to play with Inuyasha's little brother Shippo.

"SHIT! How did you beat me? I've never last this game before! You cheated! I know you did!" Screamed a familiar voice.

"Inuyasha, quiet yelling. He beat you fair and square." Miroku said from his position on the coach.

"He cheated I just know it!"

"Face it Inu, you're losing your touch. It's time to pass the torch man." Kouga said leaning back on the coach with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Oh, hi ladies."

"Hey guys. Why you so mad Inu-baby?" Kikyo asked knowing fully well why he was so mad. 'Feh.' "SIGH That's your answer to everything. Anyways… Where's Sessomaru?"

"Right here." Sessomaru said from the game room door way. "Dad said dinner is ready. So let's go." He said while walking in the direction of the dinning room.

"Umm… Inuyasha where's your bathroom?" Kagome asked.

"Down that hall way to your left. You know your way to the dinning room right?"

Kagome just nodded going to the bathroom. 'Damn. Sessomaru is hot. Could I be falling for him? Wait. No. I can't be! I just met him yesterday!' Kagome thought while washing her hands. 'I wonder if Kikyo and Inuyasha are going out. They seem like a good couple. I'll ask Kikyo later.' Kagome asked herself walking to the dinning room.

'Damn Kag is looking good in that black tank top and dark jeans. They show off every one of her curves… Wait. Did I just think that? And when did I start calling her Kag?' Sessomaru thought as he watched her take a seat in between Sango and Kikyo.

"Hey Kagome. You know Sessomaru is staring at you right?" Kikyo said in a low whisper that only Kagome can hear even with Sessomaru's demon hearing.

"Ya, I know. This is gonna be fun." Kagome whispered back with a seductive smirk on her face and glancing at Sessomaru.

'Did she just smirk at me? Naaaa.'

"One more question Kikyo. Do you and Inuyasha go out?" Kagome asked putting her elbows on the table and making her boobs look bigger while 'smashing' them together.

"Ya. We just got together actually." Kikyo replied with a smile on her face, and giving a 'what-tha-fuck' look at Kagome. Kagome just wiggled her eyebrows and glanced at Sessomaru, who's mouth was slightly open and staring at her chest.

"Enjoying the show Sessomaru? Maybe you should take a picture. It'll last longer." Kagome said in a 'serves-you-right' type of voice. Her eyes dancing with mischief.

'Oh shit. She saw me. And know everyone is starring at me.' "You wish. I've seen monkey's with better looks and bigger boobs than you." Sessomaru stated calmly on the outside, but on the inside he was wishing to just touch her.

"You would fuck an animal since no human or demon would want to even glance your way! You selfish pig!" Kagome yelled standing up at her place at the table.

"At least something would fuck me you bitch!" Sessomaru yelled right back still sitting down.

"SHUT-UP! Both of you!" Yelled Sessomaru's dad. Glaring at both of them. "Just eat your dinner and take it up stairs where I wont hear it." After that out burst no one else talked for the rest of dinner. Every now and then Sessomaru would glance at Kagome and vice versa.

That's it for now guys! Promise to update tomorrow and make it a little longer. Review Please!

Next Chapter: What happens the rest of the night? And what a way to start school.


	4. Chapter 4

After everyone had finished there dinner they headed back up stairs to the game room until Inuyasha's dad stopped them. "Sesshomaru, Kagome. You'll go take care of the dishes since you thought it would be funny to use inappropriate language at the table." He said with a smirk on his face.

"But father, you saw she was the one to start it! She should do the dishes!" Sesshomaru complained.

"WHAT? You cussed too! You called me a bitch! So you should wash the dishes! Besides… I'm the guest." Kagome said.

"Why yo-"Sesshomaru started but was cut off by his dad. "_Both _of you _will_ do the dishes, and put them away with out another word about it!" Sesshomaru's dad said walking to the living room.

_In the Game Room_

**SMACK**

"SIGH Don't you ever learn Miroku?" Inuyasha said shaking his head and taking a seat on a lazy boy.

Sango took a seat next to Ayame and Kouga on the coach with her arms crossed and eyes twitching. Miroku was on the floor with swirly eyes and a perverted smile on his face, hand twitching. "I'm _soo _tired of him always touching my ass. He needs a girl." Sango said to no one in particular.

"Maybe you should be that girl since you're the only person he touches. Well… in our group anyways." Ayame said with a knowing smile.

"Ya right. Like I would go out with that pervert." Sango mumbled with a blush forming on her cheeks. "And I don't like him." She added.

"Sure you don't Sango. Sure you don't" Kikyo said sitting in Inuyasha's lap.

"Hey. What I miss?" Miroku asked staring at a blushing Sango.

"Oh. Just that Sango here has a cru-" Ayame was cut off by Sango's hand over her mouth. "Nothing! You didn't miss anything! We were waiting for you to wake up so we could decide on what movie we where going to watch when Sesshomaru and Kagome get back." Sango said with a nervous smile on her face.

"O...K. How 'bout a scary movie? Amity Ville Horror? I love that movie!" Miroku suggested. "Ok." Every one agreed but the girls where a little hesitant.

"Kagome don't really like scary movies unless she holds onto someone and it aint gonna be me." Sango said rubbing her arm as an idea came to her. "How 'bout we play matchmaker? Sesshomaru and Kagome make a very cute couple. Doncha think? Kagome hasn't had a relationship in a while and neither has Sesshomaru."

"That's a good idea." Inuyasha said rubbing his chin. "OK. I got an idea…"

_In the Kitchen_

Kagome and Sesshomaru where down to there last three dishes. Kagome was washing while Sesshomaru was drying and putting them away.

'Why did he have to go off and call me a bitch? He had no right! He shouldn't have been staring in the first place.' Kagome thought angrily while almost breaking the dish. Sesshomaru noticed but didn't say anything, just took it from her and put it away. 'Damn. We wouldn't be in this mess if she hadn't showed off her boobs. I wonder what size she is. Wait. No I don't! But I do admit she looks damn good.' Sesshomaru thought while trying to control him self and glancing her way. 'Maybe I should say sorry and ask if we could start over…'

"Umm… Kagome. I don't usually do this but…" Sesshomaru started while Kagome turned to look at him. "I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean to stare. But you did put your self out there." He finished looking every where else but her eyes.

Kagome was shocked! Did she just hear right? Did the 'almighty' Sesshomaru just say sorry? 'Well I guess I am to.' "I'm sorry too. I just noticed you watching me so I decided to play with you a bit. You know. As pay back."

"As pay back? I thought a girl would find that as a compliment. Unless you like girls…" Sesshomaru said in a teasing voice as a small smirk began to make its way on his lips. He knew this would get her mad.

"I _don't_ like girls! That is the most disgusting thing I have ever herd! How can you say that?" Kagome yelled. (No affiance to any one!)

Sesshomaru just chuckled. "OK. Anyways… Let's start over. Friends?" Sesshomaru asked sticking out his hand. "Friends." Kagome said shaking his hand. They made there way to the game room not knowing what was planned for them.

When they entered the game room the group turned to them and said "Hurry up! The movie's 'bout to start!"

"What movie is it?" Kagome asked.

"Amity Ville Horror." Miroku said excitedly.

Kagome turned to leave but a muscular arm stopped her. "Come on you can seat by me." Sesshomaru said with a reassuring smile. Kagome just nodded with a scared look on her face as she grabbed his hand.

'This might be easer than I thought.' Sango thought as she watched the two sit on the floor leaning on the back of her coach still holding hands. All the other seats were taken. Sango sat by Miroku. Kouga and Ayame sat on another coach, and Inuyasha was still sitting on the lazy boy with Kikyo on his lap.

Once the movie started every thing was cool with Kagome. She wasn't scared… yet. Once the family moved into the house though, she scooted closer to Sesshomaru. In an instanced he pulled her closer with his arm around her waist. She just leaned into him more.

Sango and Inuyasha watched the whole thing! They had the biggest smile on there faces. Everything was going according to plan so they just sat back and watched the movie with every body else.

The scariest part in the whole movie was coming up and everyone knew it. Ounce the little boy went into the bathroom Kagome tightened her grip on Sesshomaru's hand and got closer, if it was even possible. Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and he just smiled not wanting to ruin it so he just sat there holding her hand. Kikyo watched the screen with interest. Not even scared, she loved scary movies. She was already closer than close with Inuyasha so it didn't matter. Ayame watched what was happening to Sesshomaru and Kagome, and Sango and Miroku. She just wished it happened to her and Kouga. For years she had the biggest crush on him, but he could careless. 'By the end of the year I'll tell Kouga my true feelings toward him.' Ayame thought.

When the little boy started to wash his hands and look down. Kagome closed her eyes, but when she opened them the little boy had looked back up into the face of a bloody, white eyed monster. Everyone jumped so high (except Kikyo who was smiling like crazy). Kagome indeed up in Sesshomaru's lap. He put both hands around her waist and it made her feel safe. Like no one could ever harm her. Like she _belonged _there, in his arms. Sango felt the same with Miroku. She knew it was coming but it gets her every time. Ayame had just let out a little whimper. Then she felt some one garb her hand, she looked over at Kouga. He gave her a smile and mouthed 'it's ok.' Than turned back to the movie. She felt her cheeks get warm but turned back to the movie anyways.

'I like this. Kagome in my arms. I could stay like this forever. I guess I do like her.' Sesshomaru thought looking down at her in his arms. 'To bad it's only because of the movie that we're like this.' Was his final thought before watching the rest of the movie.

'Why do I feel like this? Maybe I'm falling for him.' Kagome thought snuggling up into his chest more. His arms tightened more as she did this.

"Look Kikyo. We haven't really put my plan into action yet and they already can't get enough of each other." Inuyasha said chuckling.

"And look at Sango and Miroku. They are cute together too. How bout me and you play matchmaker for them?" Kikyo said as she kissed his cheek. He nodded his head. "Look at Ayame and Kouga. Kouga needs a little push in her direction. Lets help them too." Kikyo said. "Sure." Inuyasha said turning back to the movie.

After the movie no one wanted to move from where they were. So they stayed like that for a couple more minutes. Until Inuyasha said, "You know Kikyo. Sesshomaru and Kagome, and Miroku and Sango are the cutest couple I have ever seen. Doncha think?" "Yes they are. Say cheese!" As Kikyo said that she grabbed her phone and took pictures of them together and sent it to each of there phones except Kagome's.

Everyone started to get up and sit in there own space thanks to Inuyasha's comment. "Hey, Kagome. What's your number?" Kikyo asked as everyone pulled out there phones to get her number and look at there picture message.

"It's 555-1044. Very easy." Kagome answered. "I'll get all ya'lls number later from Sango's phone." Her phone beeped a second later revealing a picture of her and Sesshomaru. She was sitting in his lap her head on his chest as his arms where around her waist and he was looking at the camera. She started to blush as she saved the picture.

"Hey Sango, Kagome. We gotta go dad's waiting down stairs." Kohaku said. This is the first they have seen him since they got there.

"How come you weren't at dinner? And where have you been this whole time?" Sango asked.

"We, as in me and Shippo, ate dinner earlier. And we where in his room playing video games when you finely arrived." Kohaku stated in a bored voice.

"Alright guys we'll see you later." Sango and Kagome said at the same time as they walked out.

_**The Next Day**_

"OW!" Sango yelled as Kagome was putting corn rolls that stopped in the middle of her head in her hair.

"Quit being such a baby Sango! When you did mine I didn't yell. I'm almost finished anyways." Kagome said.

"That's cause your not tinder headed like I am! And I'm not a baby... OW!"

"Ya, sure. I believe you… There. Done."

"Wow 'Gome. You're good! Even though it hurt like hell." Sango said admiring her hair in the mirror. "I can't believe the first day of our senior year is tomorrow! Aint this exciting?" Sango asked jumping up and down.

"Ya! Sure is!" Kagome said in the same amount of excitement.

"Let's pick out our outfits. Remember your new so pick something out that'll make everyone remember you." Sango said from inside her closet.

"I already picked it out put last night when we got home." Kagome said.

"Well let me see!"

Kagome went into her room and came back holding black capres that went as low as to her knee. (Kinda like long shorts.) And a grey corsage that had black buttons and black stripes going straight down (Really cute! Saw it at Forever 21!). In her other hand she was holding gray heels that have strings that wrap around your leg. "OMG! That is a cute outfit! I'm pretty sure people will remember you in that. Maybe even make a dog demon I know go crazy." Sango said giggling and going back to her closet to find her own outfit making Kagome blush.

_5 minutes later…_

"Finally! What do you think?" Sango held up a blue jean skirt and a shirt that was hot pink and black that said Baby Girl. One sleeve is on her shoulder while the other one slides down a little pasted the collar bone. In her other hand she held up black and hot pink chucks. "That's a cute outfit! That's the one you need to wear tomorrow. That skirt will catch the attention of at pervert that we hang with." Kagome said the last part in a giggle as she watched her blush this time.

_**The Next Day**_

"'HONK HONK' Hurry up Sango! You take forever!" Kagome yelled from inside her car.

"Sheesh, Kagome. School will still be there when we get there." Sango said taking her sweet time.

"It'll still be there when I leave you to walk too. Just hurry up. I wanna learn the school before any classes starts. And you're over here taking your sweet ass time like we have all fucking day!" Kagome yelled. Once she herd the 'click' of the seat belt she was gone. Playing on her radio was Ne yo- Sexy Love. (I LOVE that song!)

Once we parked the car we headed straight for the front office to pick up our schedules. It turns out we have four classes together and lunch. "This is great we have first, third, lunch, fourth, and seventh period together! And our other classes are right next to each other, so I can just show you on the way." Sango said in all one breathe.

"Breathe Sango, Breathe!" Kagome said laughing.

Kagome's cell beeped telling her she has a txt message from Sesshomaru. When she was gonna open it she ran into some one and fell on her ass. "'Oof!' Sorry I didn't mean to run into yo-"Kagome stopped talking as she got up and looked at the person she ran into. He had long black hair, red eyes and very pale skin. He gave her the creeps. Just by looking at him she knew he was evil and to keep away from him.

He just smirked a wicked smirk and said "Hi there beautiful…"

That's it for now! I don't own Inuyasha characters or the movie they watched! Don't forget review!

Next Chapter: Who is this mystery man? Why is the gang all pissed and being protective over the girls? Who's Kagura and every time you mention her name why does Sesshomaru freak out? Find out!


	5. Chapter 5

He smirked a wicked smirk "Hi there beautiful… what's your name?" He asked moving closer to her.

"D-Don't come any closer or else Naraku." Sango said stepping in front of Kagome.

"Or else... what?" Naraku asked taking another step closer. Causing Sango and Kagome to take a step back.

Sesshomaru was waiting outside in the parking lot with Inuyasha and Miroku. He had txt Kagome to tell her to come outside when he noticed her car. He had known she was gonna be there early to pick up her schedule, that's why he was there early, to see her. For some reason he could never stop thinking about her since Saturday night.

"Shit guys. Look" Inuyasha said pointing to a black and red motorcycle. On the side in silver it said Naraku. Sesshomaru didn't waste any time. As soon as he saw the bike he was gone. In no time he found Kagome and Sango thanks to his demonic speed. What he saw he didn't like though. Kagome and Sango were backing up on to the wall with Naraku staring Kagome up and down with hungry eyes.

Something inside of him clicked. He started to growl, eyes flashing a dangerous red. Naraku turned to him and laughed. "What do you want Sesshomaru? Am I bothering something that belongs to you? Maybe this one…" He said reaching to touch Sango. All Sesshomaru did was give another, but louder warning growl stepping closer to him. "Oops. It's not that one. So maybe it's this one…" He said again but this time reaching for Kagome. If you blinked you wouldn't have seen Sesshomaru. He was holding Naraku by the neck against some lockers.

"It seems I now know your weakness." Naraku choked out smiling an evil smile.

"If you _ever_ come _near_ my friends again… I will _personally_ kill you." Sesshomaru growled out slowly releasing him. By this time Inuyasha and Miroku were there holding the shaken up girls. Naraku had left giving Kagome one last look.

"Are you guys alright? Did he hurt ya'll?" Sesshomaru asked looking Kagome in the eyes searching for answers, but only saw fear and relief.

"No. He didn't touch us." Kagome answered. "Thanks Sesshomaru. You're a good friend." Kagome said releasing Inuyasha and hugging Sesshomaru.

To hear that Naraku hadn't tried any thing was good. But when he heard Kagome say friend, he felt some thing turn inside of him. Like there should be something more. Kagome felt the same way. She wishes she could just grab him behind the neck and kiss him for what he just did. And for how sexy he looked doing it.

_**An Hour Later**_

The whole group had met up at the parking lot to compare schedules and tell about what had happened this morning (Kikyo and Ayame have four classes with Sango and two with Kagome. Sesshomaru and Kouga has no with classes with them except gym (which everyone has together) since they are in advanced cources. Miroku and Inuyasha have all the same classes with each other, three with Kagome and Sango, five with Kikyo and four with Ayame.).

Sango had just finished telling Kikyo, Kouga, and Ayame the story when Sesshomaru said "Here is a rule for _everyone…_"he said looking at Inuyasha who had an innocent look on his face "you are to have somebody with you at all times. Either during school or just a walk in the park, for your safety. Alright? No acceptions!" Sesshomaru said while mainly looking at Kagome.

She smiled a reassuring smile and nodded. "Don't worry. That dude freaked me out to much to go off and be by myself anymore. I'm kinda scared to take a shower." At that last comment everyone laughed. "Quit laughing! I'm serious!" Kagome yelled as everyone laughed harder. Kagome leaned against her car and pouted.

"We're sorry 'Gome. It was just funny." Kikyo said hugging Kagome. "I do agree though. Naraku is creepy." Kikyo said with a nasty look on her face.

"Come on guys. Let's go, the bells about to ring." Kouga said.

_**Later at Lunch…**_

"Hey Sesshomaru! How's your first day back so far?" Asked Kagome.

"It's been ok…" Sesshomaru said taking a seat next to her and looking around.

"_What _or _who _you looking for?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin on his face.

"No one like that. Just checking if Naraku has this lunch." Turning to Kagome Sesshomaru asked "Has he tried anything with you? Have you seen him?"

"Ya, me and Sango have him fourth period. But the most he did was wink and blow a kiss at me." Kagome said.

"So that means he does have this lunch. Great. Just how I wanted to spend my senior year." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"It's not like I planned this!" Kagome said raising her voice a little.

"I didn't blame this on you wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't call me a wench you jackass!"

"Then don't fucking say I blamed this on you cause I didn't _bitch_."

"Why does _everyone_ in your family call me that…?" Kagome said throwing her hands up and looking at Sesshomaru, "do I have a tail coming out my ass or what?"

Inuyasha smirked and said "No, but up got something UP your ass."

Everyone at the table giggled until Kagome sent them a glare. "Fine then. I'll just take my ass some where else then." Kagome said getting up and heading out the door to the parking lot.

"But I like your ass…" Miroku started but stopped when he saw the look Sesshomaru sent him.

"I'll go make sure she's alright." Kouga said getting up to follow Kagome.

Ayame watched Kouga go after Kagome in jealously. Every time she gets in a fight with Inuyasha (which hasn't been in a while.) Sango or Kikyo would go after her, not Kouga. 'One day Kouga. One day I'll tell how I really feel about you.'

_**Outside with Kouga and Kagome**_

"Hey! Kagome wait up!" Kouga said catching up to her. "Look… Inuyasha's dumb. He speaks outa his ass. Just ignore him when he tells you shit like that." Kouga said in a soothing voice.

What Kagome didn't like though was that he was rubbing her arm up and down. She moved backwards a bit and said with a smile "Thanks Kouga. I'll keep that in mind."

"You now Kagome, you are looking really good today." Kouga said taking a step closer to her.

"Umm... Thanks Kouga." Kagome said shyly as she stepped backwards again.

"Ever since I saw you at the mall I could just picture us being together. It was like… love at first site." Kouga said in a dreamy type of way.

Kagome was shocked. Kouga liked her? Kouga? "I'm flattered Kouga. Really, But I don't see a me and you." Kagome said as nicely as she could. Kouga got the message and backed off looking up set. "…but ya know… _Ayame_ is free for grabs. Maybe you should ask her out." Kagome said feeling bad.

"Ayame? Hum… I'll think about it Kagome. Thanks. And uh sorry for… ya know."

"It's alright Kouga." Kagome said giggling and grabbing his arm. "Come on, let's get back inside."

"Hey guys. Look who's back." Kouga said pointing to Kagome who was on his arm.

"So that stick that was up your ass finally decided to come out. All I got to say is 'bout damn time!" This time no one laughed but Kikyo did slap him up side the head while Kagome sat back down by Sesshomaru and Kouga by Ayame.

"Thanks Kikyo." Kagome smiled at her.

Kikyo smiled back and nodded her head. That's when everyone went back to there own conversations. Miroku and Kouga talking about track and football. Ayame and Sango talking about there homecoming and prom dresses. (No they haven't found them yet. Just ideas). All the while Inuyasha and Kikyo started to make out.

While Kagome and Kouga were outside talking Miroku went to go grab cookies for everyone. There were two left but Kagome and Sesshomaru decided to reach for the same one at the same time. Instead of grabbing the cookie they had grabbed each others hand. Kagome blushed and looked down letting go. Sesshomaru smirked at the blush and put that same hand under her chin to make her look at him. When there eyes locked they felt like they could lose themselves in them. A couple more seconds passed and Kagome looked away clearing her throat.

"So... "Kagome started.

"What happened outside with Kouga? I smell him all over you." Sesshomaru asked.

'Should I tell him? He did want to kill Naraku for _almost_ touching me. But Kouga's a friend so I think it'll be ok.' "He told me to ignore what Inuyasha says to me. And thatIlookedbeautifultodayandsaidmeandhimshouldbecomeacouple." Kagome said the last part really fast and in one breath.

Sesshomaru chuckled and asked "What? Can you say the last part slower for me?"

"SIGH Kouga told me that I looked beautiful today and said that since the day he saw me at the mall he 'knew' that we should be together." Kagome said slower and in a whisper. Sesshomaru herd it though and looked pissed off. He started to growl.

"What did you tell him?" He growled out.

"I told him that I don't see an 'us'. And that Ayame was free and should ask her out. I know she has a crush on him. It's so obvious!" Kagome said the last parts in a whisper. "Why do you care if I went with him or not?" Kagome asked a little curious.

"Because I know he aint the type of guy for you. Inuyasha's more your type."

"How do you know what my type is?" Kagome asked leaning closer to him.

"Kouga's the type of guy that would _shower _his girl in gifts everyday. While Inuyasha and I would do that occasionally. Your not the kind of girl that would like to be spoiled brats by there parents let alone there boyfriend. I know, trust me." He said saying the last few words in a whisper as he leaned closer to Kagome putting his arm around her waist and straddling the bench. There was now only a few centimeters between them, and Sesshomaru was gonna close them when the bell rang.

They jumped apart quickly. Kagome was blushing madly as they got up. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was mad. A smirk came to his face though as Kagome looked at him about to say something. Instead of letting her say it he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and walked off to his class room.

"Did I see right? Did Sesshomaru just kiss you?" Sango and Ayame asked at the same time staring at his back. They all where heading the same way.

"I-I think so. I'm gonna have to talk to him." Kagome said still blushing.

_**At Gym**_

-In the girls locker room-

Sango and Ayame had just finished telling Kikyo the news when…

"OMG! Did Sesshomaru really kiss you Kagome?" Asked a shirt less Kikyo with an excited look on her face.

"SIGH YES! For the millionth time today!" Yelled a frustrated Kagome who was waiting for them to finish changing to go into the gym with everyone else.

-Two in a half minutes later…-

"Finally!" Kagome yelled following the girls into the main gym.

When they entered they noticed the gym teacher still hadn't walked in yet. Everyone was just sitting in the stands. For some reason Sesshomaru looked freaked out. Like he had seen a ghost. Or even worse, Naraku naked. Kagome went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"No-Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." He said smiling a little and putting his hand on her hand. "Don't worry 'bout it." He finished.

'I'll find out later when I talk to him.' Kagome thought as an idea popped into her head if he didn't tell her when she asked the first time. "I want to talk to you 'bout earlier Sesshomaru. So I'm going to your house after I drop Sango off at home. Ok?" Kagome told him more than asked.

"Sure. I don't have anything going on after school today anyways. Clue me in on what happened earlier though." Sesshomaru said with a smirk and leaning back on the stands with his arms wrapped behind his head.

"You know what happened earlier. You did it! And if you don't remember than there's no reason for me to go over to your house." Kagome said crossing her arms over her chest and turning so her back was facing him.

"Aww. Come on baby, I was just kidding." Sesshomaru said resting his head on her shoulder. "You can come over so we can talk about earlier. You know it's around school that we're an item. I guess some other nosey people were watching besides Sango and Ayame."

"Yes I know! Every one has been asking me if it's true!" Kagome said frustrated ounce again. "It's only my first day here too!"

"At least everyone knows who you are now. Didn't Sango say you wanted to be known? Or some thing like that." Sesshomaru said confused.

"Oh ya! I even forgot about that! Know that it happened I don't want it!"

"Hey! Lovebirds! The teachers here already!" Sango called up to them smirking.

Kagome headed to the second row while blushing with Sesshomaru right behind her.

(I was gonna stop the story here but all my reviewers want longer chapters. So keep reading!)

**_Later in the Car to Sango's House_**

Sango reached over to turn down the music and asked Kagome "When were you planning on telling me you were just gonna drop me off at home and head to Sesshomaru's house?"

"Umm… I thought I did tell you! HEHE. I'm sorry I forgot. I just wanna talk to him 'bout that kiss. Who told you any way?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo. Cause Sesshomaru had told Inuyasha and Kikyo just happened to be there at the same time. Then she asked if I knew 'bout it." Sango said like it was an everyday thing. "By the way. I didn't get any homework. Did you?"

"I would be pissed if I got homework on the first day of school!" Kagome said.

Once she dropped Sango off she txt Sesshomaru telling him she's on her way.

**_5-10 Minutes Later_**

"Hi Kagome!" Shippo said giving her a huge and then heading to the game room

"What are _you_ doing here?" Inuyasha asked coming to the front door after he heard Shippo greet her.

"None of your business Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated pulling Kagome in to what looked like an office.

"Wow. Nice office." Kagome said playing with a globe.

"Ya. I guess. So… what did you wanna talk 'bout." Sesshomaru asked with a smirk on his face as he saw a blush find its way to Kagome's face.

"Umm… Why did you… you know…" Kagome said nervously.

"Why did I… what?" Sesshomaru asked in a soft voice walking toward Kagome.

Kagome's face got even redder. "You know. K-kiss me."

By now Sesshomaru was about an inch away from Kagome. "Do you really have to ask that? I think that's a stupid question."

"And why is that? Come on tell me cause I aint good at this kind of stuff."

"Well, let's just say you've caught my attention. Not only mine, it seems Kouga and Naraku have a thing for you too." Sesshomaru chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "Kagome, will you be my girl? I know it's only been four days that we've known each other bu-"He was cut off by Kagome putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Shut up. You talk too much." Kagome said pulling back and smiling. "Yes. I would love to be your girl." Kagome said as they kissed. This kiss wasn't like the other ones though. It was different. It was felled with so much joy and passion. Kagome was overwhelmed! She had _never _been kissed like this before. She's never had friends like Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga. She's never had any one like Sesshomaru either.She felt like the luckiest girl alive right now.

Sesshomaru made the kiss deeper as he licked her bottom lip. She gladly let him in as they explored each others mouths. Remembering the taste of one another. He smiled against her lips as they slowly pulled there heads away from there tongue war.

"Bout time you two got together!" Inuyasha said smirking with his cell phone out. He had recorded the whole making out part!

Sesshomaru growled letting go of Kagome and going to chase Inuyasha. It was to late though. Inuyasha was gone before Sesshomaru had time to react. The next thing you know Kagome's and Sesshomaru's phone started to ring. When they looked at it they noticed it was Sango on three way with Ayame, and Kikyo calling Kagome. Miroku on three way with Kouga calling Sesshomaru.

They looked at each other and yelled "INUYASHA!" at the same time.

_**10 minutes later**_

Sesshomaru was seating on a high chair (Not a baby high chair, the one you would see at a bar.) at the bar in their kitchen eating popcorn with Shippo and smiling at the scene in front of him.

_Flashback _–Inuyasha's POV-

I had just sent the video of Sesshomaru and the wench making out to Miroku and every one else when about ten seconds later I herd there phones go off. (As soon as I had taken it I got my ass outa there!) Then I herd them scream my name all the way up stairs to my room. I turned to my door to make sure it was locked, but to my horror it wasn't.

I took one step and the next thing I knew my door flew open revealing a pissed off demon. AKA, Sesshomaru.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed like a little girl. I knew Kagome was in the hall way laughing her ass off with Shippo cause I could hear them. Sesshomaru smirked at this and lunged for me.

I tried to dodge but he caught me. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder as we headed to the office cause Kagome had to get her 'equipment'. Than we ended to the kitchen. Sesshomaru tossed me on a high chair (Again. The ones you see at a bar. Not a baby high chair.) "OW! You could have been gentle!" I yelled.

Sesshomaru grabbed the rope and tied me up tight to make sure I wouldn't get loose. "Now it's time for some payback." Kagome said pulling out her phone.

"Who you calling?" I asked a little scared.

"Hello. Sango? Tell your dad I'm gonna be a little late. It's pay back time." Kagome said just starring at Inuyasha with a smirk. "…Bye." She finished flipping her phone closed.

"Oh come on! You guys were gonna tell every body tomorrow anyways! I just wanted to tell them sooner! You can't possibly be mad!"

"Shut up. I would have beaten you to a pulp, took a picture of it and sent it to _everyone's _number that we have in each of our phones." Sesshomaru said pointing to himself and Kagome. "But… Kag here decided to do something else. Something better. Way better." Sesshomaru said with a smile on his face.

"And we're still gonna send your picture to everyone in each of our phones." Kagome added.

_End flashback_ –End Inu's POV-

"There. Your make over is now complete Inuyasha." Kagome said putting her eyelash curler away. Then she went to go and sit in Sesshomaru's lap to admire her work when Mr. Inutaishou walked in.

He glanced at Inuyasha who had black eyeliner on and black mascara with light pink lip gloss on and shiny gloss to go over it. "I aint even gonna ask what Inuyasha did to deserve this." Inutaishou said with a sigh. "You are lucky the misses is away visiting her mom or she would be real upset right now. But what the hell. Continue. I didn't see any thing." He finished with a smile.

"Oh, and one more thing. Congrats on getting together." He said to Sesshomaru and Kagome before walking up stairs to his room.

That's it for now! I hope it's longer and to your liking! Don't forget to review! I don't own any Inuyasha character!


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry it's taking me for ever but I promise **I'll up date by _this _Sunday!** So keep looking! I have volleyball after school then bunch of homework! Even though school just started Thursday. Sorry again!


End file.
